


Two Men, a Woman, and a Date

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans, Trans Female Character, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stood in front of the mirror, critically examining your shape, outline, clothes, makeup. Tonight would be your first date in six weeks, since the day your boyfriend broke up with you. You gave the reflection a hopeful smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men, a Woman, and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> When Joss Whedon said that a strong female comic book lead must not have “peeny/balls”, this had to be written.
> 
> I can just picture Lady Loki showing up at Whedon’s door—“So. I’m not strong, huh? Well. When you are on your knees, begging for your life, let’s see how ‘strong’ you think a woman with balls can be!”
> 
> AKA Whedon might have fucked up ideas about transgender women, but Loki doesn't. Because Loki.
> 
> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

You stood in front of the mirror, critically examining your shape, outline, clothes, makeup. Tonight would be your first date in six weeks, since the day your boyfriend broke up with you. You had picked a beautiful floral print dress, had styled your hair, and had carefully applied your nicest makeup. You were wearing your favorite red heels. You thought the girl staring back at you wasn’t ugly. Even pretty. Very pretty. You gave the reflection a hopeful smile.

Still, his parting words echoed back to you, cutting through your confidence. That you were hideous. That you weren’t a real woman and nobody would ever fuck you except out of pity.

You had to wonder whether Ryan, your date, had only asked you out because he wanted to date a girl like you. Just to brag that he had. Or if he had some kind of weird fetish. You tried to push those fears away. They hovered around you like a dark cloud.

The restaurant was only a few blocks away so you took off on foot. Ryan texted you with a picture of the menu and a smilie face. You texted back with ‘ETA 5 min, #6 looks tasty :)’. Ryan seemed like such a sweet guy; you didn’t want to be disappointed.

Inside the romantically lit bistro, it was easy to spot Ryan. He had a neatly trimmed blond beard and a small bald spot. He was sitting at a checkered-covered table in the back, sitting on one of those metal chairs that tries to make itself more comfortable by a slim polyester cushion. He wasn’t alone. You frowned. You hoped this hadn’t been a set-up; somebody’s sick idea of a prank. The other man at the table you had never met. He was engrossed in deep conversation with Ryan.

"Hi," you greeted them, feeling nervous and confused.

"Hey," Ryan smiled warmly, then looked nervous himself. "So, um, I know I should have mentioned this when I asked you out… Just, I really liked you and I hoped you would say yes. Then my tongue got all knotted, and, well… Not that I shouldn’t have told you anyway! See, I’m actually poly. This, um," he paused for a long moment, then gestured at the other guy, "is my boyfriend, Rook. Is this a deal breaker?"

You said nothing.

"He doesn’t have to stay," Ryan rushed to assure you. "If it freaks you out. He can leave. He just wanted to meet you."

"No, that’s okay." You took the seat next to the new guy, letting Ryan resume his seat on the other side. The seat across from you was still empty and you gestured to it weakly. "So, should I be expecting anyone else?"

"No." Ryan was grinning happily. "Thank you for giving this a chance. Not every woman would."

You wondered if that was an honest compliment or a veiled reference to something. Then you hated the world for making you have to wonder that. After a few minutes, the strangeness wore off and you threw yourself into the fun of being on a date with a cool guy (and his witty boyfriend).

Rook said little during the meal, while Ryan chatted endlessly, stopping to ask your opinion on everything. It was amazing that you could have met someone so funny and intelligent almost by accident. You both liked nearly the same music, politics, interior decoration, and hobbies. You had just enough differences to make several lively debates. Ryan had a totally different career from you, but he spoke about it with such passion and clarity that you found yourself excited about his job. He asked about your career and seemed genuinely impressed. Nobody had ever taken an interest in what you did for a living before, except to be polite.

You got onto the subject of movies. Ryan asked, with way more intensity than the question warranted, what you thought of the Thor movies and who your favorite character was. You admitted, blushing just a little, that you thought Loki was the only reason the movies were worth watching. That seemed to deeply amuse Rook.

At the end of the evening, Ryan invited you back to his place and you found yourself accepting. You knew what such an invitation generally meant and were surprised to find that you hoped the date would end in sex.

Once seated in Ryan’s spacious living room, a tumbler of liquor in your hand, Ryan leaned forward and asked, “So, I’ve had a great time and I think you have too? And maybe you’d like to cuddle or something?”

You nodded.

"Should he leave?"

You looked from Ryan, on the opposite recliner, to the man on the couch with you. You didn’t really know much about poly relationships, but you thought having sex in, like, threesomes or orgies was kind of the point. “Er, wouldn’t he be really mad if you kicked him out? Don’t poly couples usually have threesomes?”

"Nope." Ryan shook his head. "We do usually share partners together, but that’s less common than people think. Anyway, some women don’t like it, so…"

"I think he should stay." It wasn’t something you had thought about before, but it sounded fun.

"There is something you should know then," Ryan said.

"Oh. He’s positive?" You guessed.

"No," a slightly different voice from your right said. "I have no mortal diseases."

Ryan chuckled. “Loki. Always need the dramatic entrance, huh? Anyway, that’s what you need to know. He’s in hiding, obviously, so we call him other things in public and he disguises himself.”

You felt a bit faint. “Loki. The Loki? Who’s we?”

"Yep, the real deal. ‘We’ are his followers on Midgard. At least, those he’s revealed himself to."

"So you aren’t really his boyfriend?"

"Well," Ryan shrugged. "I do have sex with him, when he’s in these parts."

"And he doesn’t mind you having relationships with other people?" You hadn’t taken your eyes from Loki, but you were still talking to Ryan.

"I do permit him his own choice of companions," Loki answered.

"So." Ryan tried not to look overeager, but failed. "Are you still interested? In both of us or just me?"

"Or just Loki?" He added, as a sad afterthought.

"In both of you. Please." You downed the rest of your liquor in one gulp.

Loki pulled you into his lap and, damn, even in Midgardian jeans he had presence. “I will delight in licking every morsel of your exquisite body, fair Lady.”

"Nevermind him," Ryan said, crawling up behind you. "I’m going to kiss your lady bits and it’ll be way better than anything ol’ Mischief can do."

You were basically in heaven, surrounded by the scent and the heavy arms of both men, with Loki’s elegant hand already playing with your sensitive nipples. There was just one more thing which could ruin this. You opened your mouth, but it took several attempts to force the words out. The ball of ice in your stomach seemed to weigh the very words down in your lungs.

"I think you guys should know," you said, "that I’m pre-op."

"Do you enjoy inguinal invagination?" Loki purred in your ear, running stimulating fingers through your hair.

You were surprised that he knew anything about making love to a body like yours. You were also instantly sopping wet, in a metaphorical way.

"What’s that?" Ryan asked, puzzled. His arms were around your waist, gradually raising your skirt.

"Oh," Loki laughed merrily. "I suppose your boasts are for naught. Clearly I am better suited to pleasure the Lady’s body."

"Hey!" Ryan sounded mock offended. "Just because I don’t know all your fancy ‘linguine’ crap doesn’t mean I don’t know how to show a transgender woman a good time." He turned his attention to you. "So if you’re pre-op, I bet you have a huge, juicy clit just waiting for attention. I have never met a girl who didn’t want her clit sucked. I bet you’re not gonna be the first to tell me no, are you?"

You gulped loudly. “I’d really like that.”

Ryan pumped his arm in victory. “Ha! Loki, you are so outclassed. She will be moaning my name in no time.”

"Is that so?" Loki drew a slow line down your chest with one finger. "We shall see."

Much later, when you were moaning ‘Loki, oh, please, Loki, Loki, fuck, please, Loki’ at the top of your lungs and he was smugly gloating his victory, Ryan did not seem to mind one bit. After all, his voice was almost enough to drown out both of you together, groaning Loki’s name… and yours.

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, I pictured the reader in this fic to look like the trans girl in Kinks Shirt:  
> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_4Od6hgs_Q>


End file.
